True love will never leave
by lizardgirl101
Summary: Banshee has been keeping away from Havok, trying to hide his feelings. Only to find Havok feels the same way as he does.


Authors note; I may add to this later on but at the moment it's just a one-shot so to speak.

All characters belong to Marvel Comics and the X-Men film industry.

* * *

><p>This was it, it had to be. He couldn't go on avoiding Alex like he had been. It had been over a week now and people were starting to ask questions... he just didn't know what to do. He was standing outside Alex' bedroom door, his hand raised as if to knock on the door but he couldn't force his arm forward. His whole world was spinning... He hadn't a clue what to do now. Hearing a quite sound of movement in Alex' room, Banshee took a small step back, making one of the floorboards creek quite obviously. Shit.<p>

He couldn't do this, he had to run now more noise could be heard behind the door and it sounded like he was coming toward the door now. He couldn't he had to run, he couldn't stand there, what if Alex came out and he couldn't speak, all his emotions came flying back up into his mind and he took off just as the door opened.

"Oi. SEAN, WHAT WHERE YOU?" Alex shouted after him. Sean heard the words and looked back for a moment before taking off around the corner.

The first place he went too was his bedroom, his own little safe haven. He sighed... when was he going to tell him? Tell Havok how in love he was with him, how much he loved him, how all he seemed to think about was Alex and what he was doing, if he was okay. He leaned back against the door a hand running through his messing orange hair. It fell sporadically around his face.

"Shit Banshee, you can do this" He spoke too himself, as he sunk against the door behind him. He sat for a few moments on the floor and stared intently on the bed in front of him... His emotions were running low and he felt tired, shattered, he needed sleep.. moments later light snores could be heard outside his room..

An hour or two had passed; Sean had flopped onto his side and was snoring away happily. He'd worn himself out with all the worrying and all the time he had fled to avoid his best friend.

Sean was forced awake with a jolt as he fell straight onto his face as he heard three sharp raps on the door from. His eyes were glazed over; it took a few moments for him to register what was happening, the sleepy haze still holding onto him.

"W-what?" He spoke quietly not sure if he had dreamt the knocking or not.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SEAN. LET ME IN. I'M SICK OF THIS" Alex's angry voice could be heard from just out the side the door Sean's eyes shot wide, his first thought was the window. It wasn't easy harbouring such physical and emotional feelings for someone; he couldn't let him know, could he?

"I'm busy, come back later" Another three bangs on the door this time louder.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" Alex shouted once more, his voice getting louder. Sean shook himself awake and stood at the door, his hand on the handle, he twisted it slowly and peeked his head around it.

"What do you want?" He said trying to make it sound like he didn't care that he was there.

"I WANT to talk to you!" Alex said pushing the door out of Sean's hands and walked into his bedroom. "You've been avoiding me, Sean, what is your problem? I thought we were friends... the suddenly you just vanish, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sean could have sworn that Alex' eyes flashed red at him. He recoiled a little, flinching as he swore. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I've not been avoiding you, our paths just haven't crossed for a while"

"You were outside my door hours ago... then you ran off."

"Wasn't me" Sean shrugged trying to pretend he was innocent in the whole situation.

"Don't play the fool with me! There are three" Alex thrust three fingers in the air as too prove his point... "Three gingers in this school, the other two are females... It was you and don't lie to me Sean, don't even think about it!" Alex said his voice was getting louder.

"You know what if you want to avoid me, carry on... fuck you and you can walk yourself right back out of my life! It wasn't like you cared anyway. You know, I thought, us, we were close, I thought we could... I don't know but Sean you've hurt me! Hurt me bad, you can just... get lost." Alex pushed his way past Sean pushing him out the way with some force which Sean took, he recoiled again and flinched. His friend had his foot just out the door when he realized he couldn't lose him, that would be was worse than not telling him.

"Wait..." he whispered quietly, he held his body shyly and he looked scared, genuinely scared.

"WHAT!" Alex shouted turning on his heel and facing him.

"I'm s-sorry" He couldn't muster the strength to say anymore than that to him... he wanted too, he wanted to spill his guts, tell him everything, everything about the way he looked at him, how it had changed, how Alex made Sean feel just by looking at him, by being in the same room as him.

"Yeah, you know what? So am I!" Alex snapped and walked out the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut Banshee found himself pulling it open, he stood in the hall and Alex was rounding the corner yet. He shouted and he shouted loud.

"ALEX, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I WAS AVOIDING YOU? YEAH, TURN AROUND. WHY... I LOVE YOU ALEX, I FUCKING LOVE YOU, IT'S ALL CHANGED THE WAY I LOOK AT YOU THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL. AND I.. I CAN'T DO IT, I CAN'T LET MYSELF FEEL THAT WAY!" Slight sound waves could be seen coming from his mouth, his eyes filled with liquid and they brimmed over, what had he done? He truly felt scared now. He was petrified and he couldn't move. His feet were stuck to the spot and he couldn't run, lock himself in his room and just cry, to scream and shout all he wanted. His eyes were stuck on the ground, refusing to move too.

"Sean, Banshee... my very own bat boy" Sean flinched and moved away, he felt Alex' breath on his face and he didn't want him to hit him. He refused to look up and when Alex brought his finger up under his chin, pulling his face up forcing Sean to look at Alex. "Look at me.. please" Alex' voice almost sounded like he was close too begging.

His eyes tentatively made contact with Alex... "S-sorry" he spluttered, his eyes still leaking, he felt empty now; he was convincing Alex would hate him for it. He could no longer see anger; he could no longer see anything negative in the way he was looking at him.

"Sean" Alex spoke again "You have nothing, I mean nothing in the world too be sorry for" Alex rested both hands on Sean's shoulders trying to reassure him. With each touch he placed on him, Sean flinched. "I'm.. not going to hurt you" His voice was now quiet, almost loving and full of care. Alex put his hand under Sean's chin once more and pulled his face up, he looked deep into Banshee's eyes, he wiped one of his tears away... leaned forward and kissed him, gently and softly, full of care. His lips moved slowly against Banshee's... "I-I feel the same way... Banshee, I love you"


End file.
